


Snowed-In With an Alpha Vampire

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jace Wayland, Slash, Wingfic, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace goes into heat during a mission, pushed into it due to stress. He's alone with an alpha and he expects what he had always been warned of; an alpha using an omega's heat as an excuse to take advantage. Not only does Raphael Santiago not take advantage of him, the vampire actually makes him feel... safe and protected. In the aftermath, Jace has to investigate.





	Snowed-In With an Alpha Vampire

Shadowhunters || Japhael || Snowed-In With an Alpha Vampire || Japhael || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Snowed-In With an Alpha Vampire

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wing fic, heat, hurt/comfort, asexuality

Main Pairing: Raphael/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Jace goes into heat during a mission, pushed into it due to stress. He's alone with an alpha and he expects what he had always been warned of; an alpha using an omega's heat as an excuse to take advantage. Not only does Raphael Santiago not take advantage of him, the vampire actually makes him feel... safe and protected. In the aftermath, Jace has to investigate.

**Snowed-In With an Alpha Vampire**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Jace was panting hard. Sweat was beading up on his forehead, slowly running down his temple. Damn it. Now was not the time for this. Now was actually _the worst_ time for this.

"Jace? Are you-"

His involuntary roommate paused mid-sentence to stare at him wide-eyed and in realization. Jace took a deep breath, using the towel around his shoulders to dry off his face. He had taken a cold shower, hoping it would ease things. It did not. Returning from the bathroom to be flooded with the potent scent of alpha in the bedroom only made Jace's heat flare up.

"Why would you take this mission, knowing you're about to go into heat?"

"Don't patronize me, Santiago", snarled Jace and raised his wings threateningly.

Raphael calmly sat down again, trying to appear non-threatening. "I am not... trying to patronize you, _Herondale_ , I am trying to figure out why you would do such a thing."

"I don't-", started Jace with a growl, gritting his teeth – but figuring that he did owe the alpha locked into a confined space with him at least some kind of explanation. "I don't have regular heats like other omegas. They can... time this shit. But whatever Valentine did with me as a baby seriously messed me up. Sometimes I go into heat two times a month, other times I don't have a heat for months to come. I didn't _expect_ to go into heat, okay? It's not like I _planned_ this."

At that, Raphael heaved a sigh. This was... Absolutely nothing about this mission so far was going as planned. A clan of unaligned vampires were closing in on New York, or so Raphael had been informed by a clan-leader he was on friendly terms with. Raphael and members of his clan, with back-up from the New York Institute, went to Mount Peter to stop the vampires before they could cause any trouble on Raphael's territory. And due to the newly formed 'better relations' between Downworlders and Shadowhunters, he got some back-up. However, they decided to split up during the hunt and Jace and Raphael had been separated from Isabelle and Lily, with whom they had been teaming up, during a large snow-storm. Jace and Raphael barely made it to an empty cabin in the woods where they had planned to hide out until the storm would pass. He had noticed Jace sweating a lot when they entered, but Raphael had thought it to be just a normal human reaction to the cold – that he was getting sick. A heat however, that... changed things.

"Jace. You need to calm down", stated Raphael lowly, his voice warm and soothing.

Jace was slowly panicking, pacing the small space of the cabin they had taken over. His wings were raised, but he couldn't even fully spread them in this limited space. Not to mention – a limited space he could not escape from because they were literally snowed in. The worst part, Raphael knew, was Raphael's presence. Raphael was an unmated alpha Jace was not overly familiar with. Yes, they knew each other and through Isabelle and Magnus, they both knew they could trust each other, to a certain extend. Still, unmated omegas such as Jace tended to spend their heats alone, if sharing them with an alpha, then with an alpha they truly could trust. Raphael knew no amount of trust in Isabelle and Magnus' judgment would make Jace trust Raphael that much, meaning the alpha vampire's mere presence caused Jace unnecessary stress and worry right now.

"Don't tell me what to do", snarled Jace, raising his wings even more.

"I am not trying to tell you what to do", stated Raphael, making sure to keep his voice low. "But you're slowly slipping into a panic attack and that is not going to help you any."

Jace paused his pacing and tried to take slow, calming breaths. That didn't reduce Raphael's presence though and only made Jace inhale the alpha's scent even more. Jace balled his hands into fists. There was no escaping this room. There was only _one_ room with a very small bathroom. Nothing more. No way out. Jace gritted his teeth hard, glaring at Raphael.

"What do you usually do during your heat?", asked Raphael, voice more gentle now, causing Jace to pause and frown at him. "I'm an alpha, I don't exactly have expertise on what omegas _need_ during a heat – especially not Nephilim like you. Is there anything you need?"

Straightening up, Jace looked around. Raphael was right. Instead of focusing on the things he couldn't change, he should focus on the things he could change – the things he could do to make this as bearable as possible while being here. His frown deepened.

"I need... things... to make a nest. Soft things", grumbled Jace.

"Okay", nodded Raphael and got up from the bed to help Jace look for them.

"Why are you...", started Jace hesitantly as they went through the wall-closets. "...helping me?"

"We're both locked in here together", grunted Raphael as he got out all the winter-bedding from beneath the bed. "I'm not just going to stare out the window and wait this out. Not to mention, both Isabelle and Magnus would be very upset with me if I did."

"Izzy maybe, but...", muttered Jace doubtfully.

"Magnus has come to care a great deal about you since you moved in with him. He does that, taking in strays and growing more attached than he is willing to admit", hummed Raphael amused. "You're important to them both and if nothing else, _that_ seems reason enough to help you, don't you think?"

Jace still looked skeptical, though he accepted the bedding from Raphael and started arranging the large pillows and soft blankets on the bed in a nest-like fashion – rolled up as walls around the bed, softening the center to lay more comfortably. The task of building the nest was very reassuring somehow. It was a routine Jace knew, it helped him calm the anxiety this whole situation caused.

"What else do you need?", asked Raphael, his voice having an oddly calming effect on Jace.

Well, no. It wasn't odd at all. It was an unmated alpha, showing concern for Jace during his heat. Of course did it calm him. It was just rather... annoying, to say the least.

"For you to not be here", growled Jace frustrated. "I can't—I've never shared my heat with an alpha, I wasn't planning on starting now! Especially not with _you_. No offense."

"None taken", chuckled Raphael amused. "And I promise you, I'm not going to take advantage of you. You are perfectly safe with me. Just tell me what you need."

Jace frowned doubtfully at the conviction in Raphael's voice. Not that it really meant anything to Jace. He knew he couldn't trust alphas. He knew all alphas wanted from him was his body. It was why he only had strings of one-night-stands. No alpha had ever wanted more from him than a good fuck.

"I'm not going to have sex with you", growled Jace as he sat down in his nest and raised his wings threateningly. "I know alphas like to claim that omegas in heat 'really begged for it', but this is me telling you I don't. I'm not having sex during my heat."

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Jace", assured Raphael, even though he knew it was futile.

Jace had no reason to believe him, after all. And the track-record of alphas using an omega's altered state of mind due to a heat for their advantage was... depressingly large. Still, Jace had no other choice than to take him by his word right now, because neither had a way out of this situation.

"What else do you need?", asked Raphael, voice calm and even.

"Water. I don't... eat while I'm going through my heat, but it's easy to dehydrate during it", admitted Jace reluctantly as he looked through the cabinets for bottled water.

"No food?", asked Raphael skeptically.

"An omega's body's made to easily sustain itself during the three days our heat takes. We don't need food, focus is on... on something else during that time", grumbled Jace. "Though afterward... afterward I'll need _a lot_ of food. Seems there's enough bottled water to last a week. The owner must have restocked with the purpose of spending this winter here..."

"Let's hope they don't arrive before we leave", muttered Raphael beneath his breath.

"We... I will have to stay here for three days at least", whispered Jace frustrated.

/break\

It only took less than an hour from there on out for Jace to fully go into heat. And Raphael had _no idea_ what to do. He had never been around an omega in heat before. He had known to avoid that even on the rare occasion of dating an omega...

"Alpha...", whispered Jace lowly.

His eyes were clouded as he crawled up to Raphael and pinned him, pawing at Raphael's clothes. "No. Jace _no_. I am not having sex with you. And you don't _want_ sex with me either. You made that very clear when you were still in your right mind. _No_."

He used his vampire strength to pick the blonde up and bring some distance between them. Jace whined, confused, wrapping his wings around himself. This was going to be a very exhausting and frustrating time for Raphael. He could smell Jace's pheromones all over the place, stronger than before. Sweeter than before. It really brought out Jace's scent and, oddly enough, Raphael would describe it as smelling like... sunshine? Raphael spent his time mainly just watching Jace from a distance for the next hour, the omega sitting in a corner of the bed, looking dejected.

"Jace?", asked Raphael gently, approaching Jace with a bottle of water. "You're sweating a lot. You need to drink. You told me before, that you need to stay hydrated."

The omega looked up at him with the expression of a hurt animal, clearly confused why the alpha who had just rejected him during his heat would now approach him. This was going to be much more exhausting than Raphael had anticipated, really.

"Come on", nudged Raphael, his voice deliberately soft and warm. "Here. Drink. You need to stay healthy. I'm not going to let something happen to you. If I return you to the Institute with heat-damage, your parabatai is going to tear me to shred."

If an omega didn't properly watch out for themselves during their heat, they might come out of it with serious health-damages – from dehydration to fevers and being malnourished. Whining softly, Jace accepted the water and emptied it in one go. Shortly after, Jace attempted to get Raphael out of his shirt again, with the vampire once again stopping him. Raphael knew it were the instincts alone.

"You don't look good", noted Raphael concerned into hour three.

Jace was still sweating, even more now. He was laying curled together on the bed and he really did not look good. Raphael rushed to the bathroom and got a bowl of cold water and a towel. Carefully, Raphael adjusted Jace to rest the wet towel on his forehead.

"Sh, we need to get your temperature down, Jace", whispered Raphael.

Still, the look on Jace's face was one of confusion. Why did the alpha who kept rejecting his advances continue to help him. Sighing, Raphael sat down next to Jace to make sure the towel stayed on Jace's forehead. After a while, Jace crawled closer and Raphael readied himself to physically remove the omega from himself again, but... all Jace did was rest his head on Raphael's thigh, snuggling up as close to Raphael as possible. The omega sighed contently. Ah. Vampires naturally ran colder and with Jace's current state, Raphael's cold skin must give off a very calming feeling. Smiling amused, Raphael gently started caressing Jace's hair.

"How are you feeling?", asked Raphael softly.

"Mh... hot...", whined Jace, burying his face even more in Raphael's thigh.

"That's why they call it a heat", chuckled Raphael amused. "Rest some."

To his surprise, Jace actually did. He drifted off into a fitful sleep and somewhere along the way, Raphael got more comfortable. The more comfortable he got, the more Jace snuggled up to him. It was rather surprising for the vampire, but it seemed to actually improve Jace's condition. As long as he got to snuggle up to Raphael and soak in the physical comfort, he seemed... content. He even gave up on trying to get sex, as long as Raphael would simply hold him and cuddle him. Jace was warm and firm against him, feeling oddly... nice.

/break\

The last three days were a blur to Jace. There were moments that Jace regained clarity and those moments he still clearly recalled when his heat ended. Feeling so overwhelmed and hot, just to have cold hands gently cup his face and place a wet cloth on his forehead. Soft lullabies sung in Spanish to calm him when he couldn't sleep. Waking up with his head nestled into the curve of Raphael's neck, trying to soak in the coldness of the vampire. Firm but surprisingly gentle arms holding him.

"Solecito, calm", whispered Raphael gently. [ _Spanish: little sun_ ]

Jace paused as he blinked fully awake. He was curled against Raphael's side, enjoying the cold of the vampire. Frowning, Jace sat up and looked around. They were still in the cabin, on the bed.

"I'm starving", was the first thing out of Jace's mouth.

"So you feel better?", asked Raphael, mildly amused. "Wait."

Raphael got out of the bed and sped over to the fridge to get... real, actual food out of it. Jace's eyes widened as he was presented with three different kinds of sandwiches. Licking his lips, he unpacked them and shoved one nearly fully into his mouth without biting. Raphael grunted at that.

"Isabelle and Lily found us, about five hours after your heat had started. You... were too deep into your heat to be moved and you were highly territorial. Isabelle has been checking in to see how you're doing and she kept dropping food for you and blood for me by", explained Raphael. "They took care of the mission. You're supposed to call Alec as soon as you're clear-minded again."

"Why are you still here?", asked Jace confused. "If they found us five hours into my heat? Why didn't you bolt as soon as the storm passed? And why would Iz let you stay?"

Both valid points. If Raphael truly hadn't taken advantage of Jace – and from the scent in the cabin and the state of his body, Jace didn't think so, he knew how much being knotted ached for _days_ , even a heat would not lessen that. So if Raphael didn't stay for free sex, why would he stay? And if Izzy had checked in with them, why would she allow an alpha to stay with Jace during his heat?

"You didn't allow any other options, solecito", offered Raphael casually. "You grew... very possessive during your heat. When I said territorial, I don't just mean of the lodge. I meant me."

"W... What?", sputtered Jace wide-eyed. "Why would-"

"I took care of you", supplied Raphael in a very reasonable voice. "I tended to you while you slipped into your heat and it's only a natural reaction that you didn't want to let me go."

Jace remained skeptical at that though. There was no way Raphael couldn't have just dodged him and left. That he _chose_ to offer comfort and care to the omega who had latched onto him... Jace was very confused. He was very hungry, but also confused. Grabbing the fifth sandwich, he tried to figure out what to do with all this information.

"Thank you", said Jace softly after the sixth sandwich. "I... I don't remember everything, but I remember some... and... you were very... Thank you."

"You're welcome", replied Raphael with a nod.

/break\

There was a curious glint in Magnus' eyes as he watched Raphael pace. He knew exactly why the vampire had sought him out. Two weeks ago, Jace and Raphael had gotten themselves stuck in a cabin in the woods during a snow-storm and Jace had gone into heat. Magnus knew all about it and he had a good guess at why Raphael wanted to talk to him. It was the first time Raphael had been with an omega during their heat – his asexuality led to no interest in such matters and everyone knew that a heat was a very primarily sexual thing.

"Are you alright?", asked Magnus gently. "I know he wasn't in his right state of mind, driven by primal urges, but did he do anything to make you uncomfortable, to push your boundaries?"

"That's just it, papá", sighed Raphael, looking mildly confused. "He was..."

"Yes?", nodded Magnus, trying to coax the words out of Raphael.

"He _did_ try at first, when he truly hit his heat", started Raphael. "He was rubbing against me, trying to undress me. But I firmly pushed him off and I think the fact that my pheromones didn't change, showed no signs of being willing to mate with him, helped greatly. At first, he acted very... miserable and rejected. When I continued showing... basic human decency to him, trying to help him, he seemed to... to come around."

"And then he... tried something again?", asked Magnus, trying to make sense of it.

"No", replied Raphael with a shake of his head. "He was... seeking something. Comfort? He was as affectionate and demanding as your little kittens. He kept clinging onto me and seeking physical comfort, but not... sex. Strangely enough. He seemed far more content just being held. I assume he's been... very touch-starved and his primal instincts shifted priorities after he realized what he could and could not get from me. But... I never... he was _very_... cuddly, that's the only fit word."

"You sound amusingly confused and frustrated by this", pointed Magnus out.

"Because I _am_ ", grunted Raphael with a frown. "It felt... good. To hold him, to have him lean into me like that and seek me out like that. It was very new and strange, but... good. And now I can't seem to stop thinking about him, papá. What do I _do_?"

Frowning thoughtfully, Magnus leaned back on his chair and watched Raphael. The vampire looked tense and indeed very frustrated. Now, Magnus had already seen Jace and he had heard of the omega's own confusion about the situation. But both had another thing in common.

"Ask him out on a date", suggested Magnus after a long moment.

"What?", asked Raphael surprised and looked up. "That's ridiculous, Magnus!"

"It's not", hummed Magnus and tilted his head. "You wouldn't have stayed the whole three days if he were just a stranger you didn't care about. In some way or shape, you _enjoyed_ sharing this with him. You could have left, as soon as Isabelle came, despite Jace's growly protests. It wouldn't have done him any _harm_. But you chose to stay with him through it and you just admitted that you enjoyed being with him, cuddling him."

"That doesn't mean...", started Raphael, though he faltered as he noticed how weak it sounded. "I... I suppose that I enjoyed it... But I don't even know him, Magnus."

"Hence the whole 'date' suggestion", chuckled Magnus amused. "Get to know him. See if there is a possibility that the two of you _could_ work. If you can't stand him when he's actually awake, well, never mind. But you definitely shouldn't throw the idea out of the window without giving it a try. If you feel _anything_ for him, even if it's just the enjoyment of being at his side... think about it."

Raphael frowned at that. He couldn't deny that it had made him feel unusually warm and at ease to lay with Jace in his arms and it had made his inner alpha feel pride at protecting and taking care of the omega during his time of need. Still, the thought of attempting a relationship was... unsettling.

/break\

Jace was frowning curiously as he walked into Hotel Dumort and allowed himself to be led toward Raphael's private suite. What he found was a bit surprising, even though maybe he shouldn't be surprised? A romantic candlelight dinner was set out and Raphael looked particularly sharp in his suit. Tentatively, Jace approached the vampire, unsure what to do with any of this.

"When you asked me to come over for a date, somehow... I still wasn't expecting you to actually mean... well... a _date_ ", muttered Jace and looked around. "What..."

"Your heat", started Raphael, leaning against the kitchen-counter and watching Jace very closely. "You were... very affectionate and I have to admit that I enjoyed it. It's something I haven't had in a long time, someone to share affection with. I would like to get to know you better, to see whether or not you and I could actually... work out. If that is something you would also like."

Jace didn't immediately react and Raphael didn't push. He waited patiently as Jace tried to process what Raphael had just proposed. In the aftermath of his heat, Jace had talked to Isabelle – and learned of Raphael's asexuality. The vampire felt no sexual attraction, that was why he had not reacted to Jace's heat. Instead, Raphael truly had just held him. Made him feel safe and warm and cared for in a way Jace had never experienced before. It had been... nice.

"Okay, fine", shrugged Jace and sat down.

"Fine?", echoed Raphael surprised.

"Look. I haven't eaten all day and this smells absolutely delicious. If nothing else, I'm staying for the food. If the company... also turns out nice, win-win", replied Jace casually.

At that, Raphael snorted, though with a slightly fond look on his face. Jace was honest, that much Raphael could appreciate. And he was very beautiful – like a piece of art. Smiling, Raphael joined the Shadowhunter at the table and they started eating.

"So... you cook? Just for fun?", asked Jace slowly after a little.

"Mh. For fun and for my sister", replied Raphael. "It's also a reminder, I suppose. Of the things I used to do when I was still alive. Sometimes, that is very... reassuring."

Jace hummed at that and slowed his eating down a little. "I bake."

"I'm sorry?", asked Raphael a bit confused.

"I... bake", repeated Jace with a shrug. "I like the routine of it. Following the recipe. It's kinda reassuring for me too. When I have a bad... When I need a distraction."

It figured that Jace had his own coping mechanisms, Raphael knew about at least some of the trauma the blonde had suffered over the course of this war so far, through the grape-vine or directly from Isabelle or Magnus in conversation. Part of Raphael was relieved to hear that Jace had found a healthy way of coping; after things with Isabelle, Raphael was understandably weary about being with another Shadowhunter. He couldn't go through addiction again like that.

"Why haven't you eaten all day? It's nine PM", wanted Raphael to know. "If you don't mind."

"Missions", replied Jace simply, shrugging casually. "There's a lot going on these days, if you haven't noticed. Circle members need rounding up. We might have won against Valentine and captured Jonathan, but there are still loose ends to be tied up. A lot of them."

"You shouldn't forget to take care about yourself though", noted Raphael gently.

"Eh. I've repeatedly been told I lack self-preservation", shrugged Jace.

Raphael huffed at that and shook his head. "Somehow, I am not surprised by that."

Jace looked up at him and grinned mischievously as he continued eating.

/break\

"You've been in a... very good mood lately, parabatai."

"Why does that sound like such an accusation, Alec?", asked Jace, one eyebrow raised.

Alec shrugged with an innocent face, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. It was just the three of them – Alec, Jace and Izzy – in the kitchen. Isabelle grinned mischievously as she stole from Jace's plate, kicking her legs back and forth.

"It seems things with Raphael are going well", teased Isabelle.

Jace's cheeks darkened and Alec raised both of his eyebrows in a nearly accusatory manner. Okay so Jace and Raphael's relationship wasn't exactly a _secret_ , but Jace had not yet shared with anyone just _how well_ it was going or how deep the relationship really had become. Most probably thought Jace was just currently fucking around with the clan-leader. Which, ironically, was the one thing they weren't doing. And... that might actually be the reason _why_ it worked out so well.

"Really?", asked Alec lowly. "I didn't... I didn't know you two were actually serious. You've never really been in a serious relationship before, Jace."

"I know", shrugged Jace awkwardly, pushing his place off a little as Alec sat down. "I... I guess part of it is because... he's ace. I'm so used to the alphas I'm with just wanting... you know, wanting to fuck a male omega because we're so rare and shit. But with Raph..."

"Yeah?", asked Alec very gently, searching his parabatai's eyes.

"For... For the first time, I feel like... I'm actually wanted for who I am, not for my body", replied Jace softly. "Raphael makes me... laugh and feel understood and... I'm happy."

The smiles on both Isabelle and Alec's faces were genuine but in their own ways and for their own reasons bittersweet. Jace didn't catch either of them though, he was too busy ducking his head in mild embarrassment at having admitted that. He truly had not expected to hit it off with Raphael, despite how comfortable he had felt with the vampire during his heat. Apparently, they were rather compatible though and they both managed to provide each other with what they truly needed.

"I think I might love him", admitted Jace, barely audible.

"That's... big", offered Alec surprised.

"Ye—eah", sighed Jace and ran his hands through his hair. "I just... He makes me feel like I've never felt before. Not just with him, but also... about myself. I feel like I can talk to him about... everything. Things I used to only feel safe to talk to with you, Alec."

"It... It's good you found someone like that", whispered Alec. "I was... against this at first, you know that. Because of... well, Iz. But what you two have..."

"It's not built on addiction", offered Isabelle with a shrug. "Raphael and Jace got together based on a shared, positive experience and they managed to build on that. I'm... happy for you both."

"You better be, or I'd have to rattle you out to Lydia for still being hung up on your ex", huffed Jace.

He grinned teasingly. Him and Alec were the only ones who knew that Isabelle and Lydia had been growing _very close_ lately and had started dating, though they weren't calling it that just yet. Isabelle blushed wide-eyed. And while she wasn't really hung up on Raphael anymore, there was still the bitter taste of _regret_ about how things between them had gone down – and that would stay forever.

"Have you told him yet?", asked Alec with a frown.

"No", huffed Jace with a shake of his head. "I... No."

"You should", suggested Isabelle gently, grinning.

/break\

There was a glass of red wine mixed with exquisite blood in Raphael's hand, a good book in front of him and a gorgeous omega on his lap. All in all, it was the perfect way to end the day. Jace was curled together, with his head resting on Raphael's thigh. The vampire was running his fingers gently through Jace's hair in a manner that Jace found very soothing. They often spent their evenings like this, Jace recharging after a long day of missions and Raphael enjoying a good book.

"How was your day, solecito?", asked Raphael lowly.

"Boring. Annoying. But I didn't forget to eat, to ease your mind. I managed to eat three-fourth of my sandwich – Izzy is a thief", replied Jace and paused. "Why do you call me that?"

"Mh?", grunted Raphael confused.

"Solecito? Why... I never asked you that. We've been dating for three months now and you've been calling me that since... well... But I never asked", elaborated Jace.

"It means 'little sun'. And I suppose... While you were in heat, I didn't feel right referring to you as Jace, somehow. And... you smell like sunshine. You are... my little sunshine", replied Raphael.

"That is... cute and sappy", grinned Jace and sat up to properly kiss Raphael. "I love you."

Raphael paused and stared at him in mild surprise. "I've fallen in love with you as well, but... this was an unexpected confession, solecito."

Shrugging, Jace leaned in to bury his face in Raphael's neck, properly getting comfortable sitting on Raphael's lap. "I don't know. I just... I realized I love you. And... Iz and Alec thought I should tell you. So... I told you. I love you. I... really actually do. The way you make me feel... I feel safe and cherished and content with you. You give me something no one else ever did..."

"I love you too", assured Raphael rather firmly, tilting Jace's head to kiss him.

"I know", whispered Jace, smiling gently as he got more comfortable.

/break\

"This was a... very romantic choice, solecito."

Raphael smiled fondly as he unpacked and settled into the cabin. Jace had booked the very cabin they had been snowed in one year ago, the thing that had kickstarted their relationship. A blush colored Jace's cheeks at that as he shrugged awkwardly.

"I figured it'd be a nice idea", mumbled Jace before flopping down on the bed. "C'mere. We can unpack later. Like, when we actually need the stuff."

"Or we could do it now", countered Raphael and put the blood and food into the fridge.

"O—Or you could be a good alpha and cuddle your omega", chimed Jace.

"Don't be dramatic", chuckled Raphael, though he did close the fridge.

He slipped into the bed with Jace to kiss his temples. Jace sighed contently and snuggled up to his alpha. _His_ alpha. They had sealed the matebond half a year ago, knowing there was no going back for either of the two. That had also been the day Jace had shared his blood with Raphael; the mate-bite was inevitable and Jace knew his mate deserved being a Daylighter.

"Happy anniversary, Raph", whispered Jace softly as he buried his face in Raphael's neck.

"Happy anniversary, solecito", replied Raphael with a gentle smile.

He leaned down to kiss the top of Jace's head before pulling him closer, soaking in the warmth his little sun was radiating. Jace used his wings as a blanket, shielding Raphael and making him feel even warmer. Sighing contently, Raphael turned to look out of the window and watch the snow dance down toward the ground. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past year and all of that thanks to one at the time inconvenient snow-storm. With a smile on his lips, Raphael wrapped his arms around Jace, simply enjoying that he got to hold his omega close.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah it's so nice writing Japhael again, I love this ship so much! *^* I hope you enjoyed it too ;)


End file.
